The present invention relates to devices for squeezing tomatoes. The invention is particularly concerned with a device which, to advantage, can be produced either as an autonomous piece of equipment or as an accessory for kitchen appliances (food-processors), in which characteristics of simplicity of structure and of use are combined with characteristics of good operating efficiency, especially as far as the separation of the juice from the squeezed waste (skin, pips, etc) is concerned.
According to the present invention, these and other objects are achieved by virtue of a tomato-squeezing device which separates the juice from the waste.
The device includes a bowl-shaped container for collecting the juice, a basket which can be mounted for rotation within the bowl-shaped container, the basket having a generally cylindrical shape with a base wall, a perforated peripheral wall, and entrainment formations facing towards the inside of the basket. Additionally the device has a shaped cover which can be inserted into the basket and has a system of walls which define, within the bounds of the cover, an inner waste-collection chamber and, together with the basket, a squeezing duct which tapers generally from a region where the tomatoes enter to a terminal region. The cover is provided with a duct for supplying the tomatoes to the entry region and with at least one aperture which puts the terminal region of the squeezing duct into communication with the waste-collection chamber.